Managua Trip (Siete días extremos- Eren y Levi)
by eleonorargdav
Summary: Au de Encrucijadas del Destino... Su imaginación y su deseo era tan grande que incluso llegó a pensar como sería hacer suyo a Eren e imaginar que al atardecer de cada día se ocultarían bajos las sabanas y mientras se amaran en secreto se deleitaría con los gemidos de placer de su amante….., pero eso acabo cuando Eren había elegido las vacaciones...


_Managua Trip "siete días extremos" _

_Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

Capítulo Único:

-¡Que verga tan asquerosa! ¡Tiene la axila con pelos y esta sucia!

-Levi, callate te van a escuchar- dijo en un susurro el castaño

-Tsk, esto es lo más asqueroso que me ha pasado en la vida y es tu culpa Eren Jaeger

-¡Que la verga enano!, si no te gusta que te toquen, pues comprate un carro, tu limosina, tu mercedes benz… dijo el tipo de la axila peluda.

-¿Deberías rasurarte esa selva asquerosa que tienes ahí para empezar?, ¿y es que aquí no se bañan que hieden tanto?... replicó Levi.

||Alguién se echa un gas y el edor se expande por el bus, inundando todos los sentidos de Eren y Rivaille, lo que provocó que enano casi vomitara||

-Mira chaparro condenado hijueputa ahí esta tu respuesta, ¿a la gran puta quien verga se cagó?, se les murió la cría adentro… volvió a decir el tipo de las axilas peludas

-Vamos Levi, ya deja de estar discutiendo, vamos hay que avanzar en la siguiente parada nos bajamos…. Dijo Eren jalando a Rivaille del brazo. – Compermiso, compermiso… iba diciendo el castaño intentando no golpear a la gente cuando pasaba, se topó con una mujer enormemente gorda con un trasero de elefante que cubría la escasa pasada –Compermiso señora…. Señora Compermiso por favor… pero la vieja ignoró al chico por completo. Ante la negativa el castaño tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para pasar entre las gigantescas montañas.

-"Hay flaco hijueputa, que no te fijas que me estas golpeando…" dijo la vieja a gritos.

- Disculpe señora, le pedi compermiso pero no me escuchó… se disculpo el castaño.

-Oiga vieja elefanta, Eren le pidio compermiso, no es nuestra culpa que su enorme y hediondo culo sea tan grande que tape toda la pasada.

-¡!Y esta rata calva corriente! Ya quisieras tener este culo, hijo de la cien mil puta, cabrón… dijo la vieja agarrándose una nalga, - muy bien que sueñas con gozarte uno así, siguió diciendo la mujer rechoncha.

Eren siguió avanzando, ignorando a la mujer, era caso perdido, y tenían que llegar a la salida, cuando por fin llegó, tocó el timbre de la parada, pero el busero hizo caso omiso y siguió con su recorrido.

-"La parada por favor", hey parada, comenzó a gritar el castaño.

El tipo de la axila peluda al escuchar los gritos inutiles del castaño pidiendo la parada, comenzó a pegarle al techo del autobus, silvar y gritar, -Oe busero hijueputa que la parada, que el flaco y enano aquí se bajan., la demás gente tambien comenzó hacer escándalo y golpear el automotor, hasta que el chofer de la unidad de transporte público de mala gana se detuvo antes de que le destruyeran la unidad.

Este era el tercer día consecutivos en el cual Eren y Levi habían lograban sobrevivir al deporte extremo managüeno llamado "viajar en ruta"…

Pero antes de seguir contando como es que llegaron a esta situación, debo contarles el inicio de esta aventura inesperada y única.

.

.

-Música Maestro….. HEY haganme caso, te quiero decir, al menos algunos que puedan oir, te tengo una historia que te hará llorar de nuestra novia muerta algún tiempo atrás…

-Eren, ya callate, deja de cantar esa estúpida canción..

-Ella era atractiva y reconocida, cuando un desconocido entro a su vida, era bien parecido y diestro al hablar, y fue asi que en sus brazos cayo sin pensar, ella no quiso hablar pues papa dijo no, y fue asi que planearon escaparse los dos….

-¡Tsk mocoso insolente! Ya callate, me tienes mareado con tus lamentos, cantas muy mal, y esa canción es estúpida..

-Vamos Levi, no seas amargado, estas son nuestras primeras vacaciones, ¿no te emociona? Iremos a Nicaragua.

-¿Y donde rayos queda eso?, ¿a qué hora te dije que escogieras a donde querías ir de vacaciones? Tsk…

-En Centroamerica Rivaille, te lo he dicho muchas veces, mira según lo que leí, es un país de clima tropical, ubicado en el mero centro del continente Americano, rico en fauna y flora, hay muchos lugares interesantes que ver, desde ciudades que aun conservan sus edificios coloniales, hasta centros donde puedes practicar algunos deportes extremos y tú sabes que los amo y como si fuera poco es uno de los mejores lugares del mundo para el surf y yo te prometi que te enseñaría a surfear, estas muy palido. Además dicen que las personas en Nicaragua son caracterizadas por su solidaridad y amabilidad.

|Rivaille rodó los ojos| -¿Por qué no eres un niño normal?...

.

.

Todo fue gracias a la semana libre que se les otorgó en premio al buen camino y casi finalizacion del rodaje de la serie para febrero de dos mil trece, así habían aprovechado el enano y Eren para tener sus primeras vacaciones a solas, las que para Levi representaban la oportunidad perfecta para seducir a su joven novio, en su mente se había dibujado estar en París, Venecia o los Alpes, a solas con su castaño e imaginó como sería tenerlo a su merced, solo de él y de nadie más, sin la interrupción de un molesto Irvin, o cualquier otro acosador o acosadora que nunca faltaban.

Su imaginación y su deseo era tan grande que incluso llegó a pensar como sería hacer suyo a Eren e imaginar que al atardecer de cada día se ocultarían bajos las sabanas y mientras se amaran en secreto se deleitaría con los gemidos de placer de su amante, sentir el calor abrazador de su interior y quemarse en él…, pero eso acabo cuando en su afan de seguir consintiendo a su joven novio, lo había dejado elegir donde quería pasar la semana de vacaciones, Eren despues de revisar varios sitios en Internet optó por conocer un país nuevo, preferiblemente tropical donde practicar algún deporte extremo, y así fue que eligió a Nicaragua, tierra de lagos, volcanes y algo más…, algo no tan bueno….

El día que arribaron a Nicaragua, en el aeropuerto "Cesar Augusto Sandino", ciudad de Managua, bastó un par de minutos en los que Rivaille intentaba conseguir un taxi que los llevara al Hotel donde tenían reservaciones y dejará solo a Eren, para que el castaño perdiera todo el equipaje.

-Eren, ¿Dónde carajo mierda esta el equipaje?

-Este, no se, un muchacho me dijo que me ayudaría con el equipaje y no se que se hizo.

-No puede ser que esto me este pasando, ¿al menos le viste la cara?

-Este no se, era bajito, moreno, flaco, no sé Rivaille.

-Nos robaron el equipaje, ¡carajo mierda Eren, ahí estaban todos nuestros documentos, las reservaciones del hotel, todas las tarjetas de crédito, dinero en efectivo, celulares..! apenas y ando quinientos dolares en efectivo…

-Yo no ando nada, lo.., lo siento.

-Ven vamos a buscar a un policía que nos ayude….

-Mira Rivaille ahí esta uno |dijo el castaño señalando a un oficial que se encontraba controlando el tráfico a la mitad de la calle|

Rivaille con su mal español le explicó al oficial que los acababan de asaltar, el policía los remitió en una patrulla a la estación número ocho de la Policía Nacional para que interpusieran denuncia, les tomaron los datos, les preguntaron como fueron los hechos, y se rieron por lo bajo cuando Eren les contó, también le preguntaron al castaño sobre la descripción física del sujeto, sin embargo no fue capaz de dar una descripción específica "bajito, moreno y flaco" era una descripción que calzaba con la mayoría de los oficiales de la estación y con media población masculina de Nicaragua.

Levi entendió muy bien cuando el oficial que recepcionó la denuncia les dijo "investigaremos el caso" como traducción de "no haremos nada" y respecto al tema de ser extranjeros, el oficial les dijo que tenían que ir a la embajada de su país para que les repusieran los papeles y pudieran viajar, ademas que tenían que darles un documento supletorio, porque si la migra los agarraba indocumentados los meterían presos para deportarlos a su país. Por último cuando ya se iban de la estación un oficial les dijo "Welcome Nicaragua, pinches gringos" y se rió de ellos.

A falta de documentos que demostraran su identidad, perdieron las reservaciones en el Hotel y ante la escacez de dinero tuvieron que conformarse con el cuarto de un motel de mala muerte, que extrañamente no resultó tan barato, talvés por el hecho de ser extranjeros todo era cobrado en dólares y con lo temático que era el enano casi no pudo dormir por el asco de imaginarse quienes pudieron haber usado esa cama antes y para qué, peor cuando en una de las esquinas de la habitación había un aparatejo de las que sobresalían muchos brazos de metal conocida como " la araña" para posiciones sexuales según las indicaciones pegadas en la pared.

Esa noche sólo logró conciliar el sueño cuando su novio lo acurrucó entre sus brazos e incluso su olor a jabón de motel barato le resultó agradable revuelto con el aroma propia de la piel del castaño.

Al día siguiente Rivaille cambió el resto de dólares que andaba a córdobas, moneda nacional de Nicaragua, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse estafar otra vez, y su aventura comenzó, antes de dirigirse a la embajada, decidió que era necesario comprarse algo de ropa, ya que por la mañana les había tocado ponerse la misma.

Por recomendación del chofer del taxi que abordaron acerca de un lugar barato donde comprar ropa y alimentos los llevó al populoso mercado de Managua, conocido como "el oriental" y su nombre no era porque vendieran cosas de oriente, era un lugar sucio, con mal olor, negocios informales por doquier, gente desagradable y mal educada por todas partes que se los pasaban llevando cuando intentaban caminar; ese sin duda era el lugar más sucio que Rivaille en su puta vida había visto, sin embargo sabía que la necesidad tenía cara de perro, por lo que no tuvo mas alternativa que tragarse sus opiniones y regatear los precios de las cosas.

En un puesto de ropa, una mujer regordeta de uñas postizas rojas y pelo teñido en amarillo, cuando iban pasando les llamó –Que vas a llevar amor, aquí tengo de todo, flaquito sabroso-

-Camina Eren, no le hagas caso a esta vieja gorda |jalaba Rivaille a Eren del brazo para evitar que se quedara atrás|

-¡Vieja tu abuela enano hijuelatremilputa, vicho pelón, hartate a tu madre!.., contestó la mujer a grandes voces

-¿Rivaille que significa hijuelatremil.. algo?

-Alguna ofensa supongo Eren, no prestes atención, la gente aquí parece peligrosa.

Al final Levi si logró encontrar ropa decente para ambos, en el caso de Eren fue un poco dificil por su estatura y lo delgado que era, pero salieron ilesos del "oriental" lo que en Nicaragua es un verdadero reto de sobrevivencia.

Perdidos a como andaban ese día los avergonzaron en una ruta de transporte público porque no se pagaba con dinero, sino con unas famosas "tarjetas tuc", las que mas tarde compraron de contra bando a bajo precio. También fueron a dar al puerto de la ciudad en el lago Xolotlan y aunque Eren quería meterse a nadar, la intuición de Levi le dijo que no era buena idea, más tarde descubrieron que ese lago hasta hace muy poco era el excusado de la ciudad entera y que estaba contaminado, lo que espantó a ambos.

A pesar de eso, Levi se relajó un poco al ver sonreir a Eren, no hay mejor anti-estrés que la sonrisa del castaño, con todos los problemas que tenían pudo relajarse por unas horas y caminar de la mano con su novio por toda la orilla del puerto, le compró un algodón de azucar y se tomaron una foto encima de una vaca de plástico.

Al día siguiente lograron encontrar la embajada de Italia, les recibieron y lograron que al menos les dieran un documento de identidad supletorio, pero para poder viajar de nuevo les dijeron que necesitaban unos días para tener todo listo; Levi intentó de alguna forma conseguir la activación de sus cuentas, el dinero que tenían era muy poco, pero fue imposible, les dijeron que necesitarían unos días para hacerlo, así que tendrían que aguantar con el poco dinero que tenían.

Decidieron llegar a diario a la embajada a insistir para que agilizaran sus documentos para viajar a japón de una sola vez, así que a diario tomaban el mismo autobus, y conforme iban pasando los días siempre empezaron a notar algunas caras conocidas en la unidad de transporte, el mismo chofer invivible que nunca se detenía en la parada, el tipo de las axilas peludas, la vieja gorda de enorme trasero, una pareja de novios, el chico gordo y la tipa flaca y un hombre que siempre apestaba a cosa muerta.

Todos los días era la misma discusión con el tipo de las axilas peludas que le daba asco a Levi, la gorda que tapaba la pasada, el escándalo para bajar del autobus, era como la rutina de la mañana, Levi también aprendió a gritarle a la gente de hijueputa, y al cuarto día que le llamo así por primera vez a otro enano que iba en la unidad del transporte, el tipo de las axilas sucias se rió a carcajadas;

-El enano ya aprendió, eso hijueputa así es.

Eren normalmente en la calle era objeto de piropos muy estilo nicas, en una ocasión un hombre vestido de mujer y con barba le dijo "que avanzada esta la tecnología que ahora los bombones caminan, adios pues, zorrito hermoso, flaquito precioso, divino, tas pa comerte toho… " y como Rivaille automaticamente agarraba de la mano a Eren cuando le decían cosas el también era objeto de palabrerías como "enana suertuda, gatito celoso, ratoncito de pradera, papi rico… "

En el quinto día, al bajar del autobus, en frente de la embajada, porque Rivaille ya había aprendido a silvarle al chofer del autobus y ahora los dejaban en frente del recinto, un tipo alto sucio intentó asaltarlos, bastó un segundo para que la misma gente del autobus se bajara y agarraran al ladronzuelo y le dieran tremenda paliza el tipo de las axilas peludas y la mujer gorda le dieron hasta por debajo de los dientes al ladrón, que al final no solo no logró robar, sino que se fue con una chinela menos, el ladrón resultó robado.

Al final para el septimo día la embajada les dio todos sus papeles para que pudieran viajar, ese mismo día el banco llamó a Levi para decirle que ya tenía disponibilidad de sus cuentas, y el tiempo para sus vacaciones se había agotado, hicieron reservaciones para la mañana siguiente y partir de inmediato hacía Japón.

Durante la cena de ese día Levi se disculpó con Eren, por no poderle dar unas vacaciones bonitas, sin embargo Eren le sonrió y le dijo que no fuera tonto que si analizaba bien las cosas, esas no solo habían sido unas buenas vacaciones, sino las más originales y extremas que habían tenido en la vida, ante lo susceptible que se miraba Rivaille por las palabras del castaño, Eren hizo un resumen de lo que fueron sus vacaciones por Managua, Nicaragua.

-Desde que llegamos, fue como entrar a una selva más peligrosa que el amazonas, en la cual eramos las presas, primero una rata nos robo todo lo que teníamos, conocimos a la jefatura de policía de los simpson y al jefe gorgorí, dormimos en un motel de carretera como los que salen en las peliculas, visitamos ese mercado y viajamos en esos autobuses super llenos, eso si es deporte extremo y sobrevivencia, fue mejor que estar en "Supervivor" te apuesto que esos no viven un día dentro de ese mercado |ríe al recordar|, conocimos el excusado más grande del mundo, paseamos en un bonito puerto, y nos tomamos una foto encima de una vaca de plástico, comí mango en bolsitas y aprendí que es un gran negocio vender agua helada en bolsa…

-Pero Eren esas no fueron…

-Espera dejamé terminar, conocimos personas que al inicio parecían animales salvajes, pero que cuando las conoces un poco mejor, resultan graciosas y picaras, descubrí que no es que odien a los extranjeros, sino que son un tanto burlescas, pero buenas personas, porque cuando más las necesitas, salen a tu rescate, le dieron tremenda golpiza a ese ladrón, son personas solidarias despues de todo, nos tocó correr, pelear, empujar a la gente para poder abordar el autobus e incluso un día nos tocó ir colgados en la puerta, eso fue increíble sentir el viento y los brincos que daba la lata con ruedas, fue un golpe de adrenalina el exponer la vida de esa forma, es grandioso.

-Pero mocoso yo esperaba que estas vacaciones sirvieran para unirnos más y tuvieramos tiempo para ambos cuando al fin el cerdo de Irvin no ésta de metido y ….

-Pero de que hablas Levi, si fue cuando más juntos estuvimos, dormimos cada noche acurrucaditos en esa pequeña cama de motel, que por el tamaño dormíamos siempre abrazados, te besaba y me besabas cada mañana y al final de cada día, me sujetabas la mano y me jaloneabas cuando alguién me decía esos extraños píropos, fue lindo verte celoso, protector, tomamos café en la tarde y caminamos agarrados de la mano por el puerto.

-Tsk, mocoso idiota |movió la cabeza en signo de negación y sonrió al pensar que era cierto lo que le decía el castaño|

-Esa noche despues de la cena, aunque por fin durmieran en una gran cama de la suit de un lujoso hotel, se besaron, abrazaron y durmieron pegaditos sin ocupar mucho espacio tal y como lo habían hecho por tantos días en la camita de motel.

Al día siguiente antes de abordar el avión rumbo a Japón, echaron una última mirada hacía su alrededor.

-Despues de todo, fueron interesantes estos días… comentó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Fueron siete días extremos, vacaciones extremas, creo que me gusta Nicaragua.., contestó el castaño

- A mi también, pero creo que pasaré un tiempo sin volver por acá… dijo el pelinegro.., Eren solo rió por lo bajo…

_Fin_


End file.
